


Fixing the Future

by SakuraFairy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Guilt, Platonic Romance, Romance, Time Travel, moving forward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraFairy/pseuds/SakuraFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took three years to complete the Shikon Jewel and defeat Naraku, but unfortunately it was not without sacrifices to all our heroes. When it's all said and done will Kagome really be able to go back and fixing everything so everyone has their happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Reaching the End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: InuYasha and all other character are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Only this story plot is mine.  
> Warning: This is only the prologue but it’s more like a short story  
> And the following story is kinda like the sequel  
> All rolled up in one big story.  
> Also Sesshōmaru may seem a little OC at times, but that’s just him without the mask of ruthless Lord.

 

**-*- K -*- A -*- G -*- O -*- M -*- E -*-**

Prologue- Reaching the End

                It had been about a month and a half since the final battle ended in a bitter sweet victory for the good guys, Kagome was the groups sole survivor even with all the help they had received; okay so she wasn’t the last of her friends alive Koga and all the wolves survived but after Koga lost his shards they had pulled out of the frontline fighting and were more like cheerleaders.

                So here sat Kagome in her overly lavish bedroom in the family wing of the Western Palace remembering the events that happened and the people she lost. It was a long and complicated list with just as complicated reasons.

**-*- K -*- A -*- G -*- O -*- M -*- E -*-**

                 Her first year in the feudal era was relatively good, sure there a few close calls in the beginning and she was always by kidnapped – first the Thunder brothers, then Miroku, then Kouga, and even Naraku – but she had met the people who became her family and close friends, even if they did all start off on the wrong foot. She was even more thankful for them after she made the difficult decision to stop going back to the future.

_Flashback_

_Kagome climbed out of the well and sadly looked around the well house before taking a deep breath and heading into the house._

_“Mama, Jii-chan, Souta.” Kagome called, “Is anyone here I’m back?”_

_“In the kitchen dear.” Mrs. Higurashi called, “How long are you staying for?”_

_“Just the night,” Kagome said heading into the kitchen, “I know it’s not long but we got a lead on Naraku, but we had to stop at the village to stock up on some supplies and I wanted to come visit real quick before we continued on.” Mrs. Higurashi looked up at Kagome._

_“Kagome, what’s wrong?” Mrs. Higurashi asked seeing through Kagome's false cheery look, “Did something happen on the other side? Are your friends alright? You didn’t fight with InuYasha again over his other girl, did you?”_

_“Mama, I don’t think of him like that, he’s only like an annoying sibling to me,” Kagome said, “I realized a couple months ago that’s all I ever really saw him as, I just didn’t understand that cuz I’d never been a around a boy very often and I made it more than it was.”_

_“I can tell there’s something wrong,” Mrs. Higurashi stated, “Is it the reason why you haven’t been back since your birthday? You’ve never gone more than two weeks without coming back?”_

_“I don’t really want to talk about it right now, Mama.” Kagome said, “Can I just go take a shower, before I hang with Souta for a while?”_

_“I guess, dear.” Mrs. Higurashi sighed, “We can talk later.”_

_“Sure mama.” Kagome said as she headed upstairs to shower._

_After she was done she played some video games with Souta and even went outside to kick a soccer ball around with him. Finally it was time to eat dinner, afterwards Kagome asked her grandfather to tell her a few of the shrine’s tales, which caused both her grandfather and mother to give her shocked looks, as even after first going through the well she had mostly tuned out his tales only asking about her current situations, before her grandfather nodded and launched into his long-winded tales. Souta left after dinner headed to his room to play a few more video games before heading to bed as it was a school night for him, after her grandfather headed to bed Kagome went to get ready for bed herself, she was just getting ready to go down and have a cup of tea before bed when Souta entered her room._

_“Souta? I thought you had already gone to bed?” Kagome asked, “Don’t you have school tomorrow?”_

_“You not coming home anymore are you?” Souta asked with tears, “You’ve never liked Jii-chan’s long-winged story-telling, and you don’t like video games or playing soccer. You staying in the past aren’t you?”_

_“Yes, Souta I don’t belong here anymore,” Kagome said, “I love you, mom, and jii-chan but I just don’t fit in anymore. We all knew I’d eventually have to make a choice, we just didn’t know when and after a few things that happened at home I realized I was being unfair to you guys and everyone over there.”_

_“What happened?” Souta asked._

_“I was hurt in a battle, it wasn’t anything serious,” Kagome said as her brother paled, “but I always have to rely on the others because I haven’t learned enough because I have to split my time between here and there.”_

_“What about us, we’ll be worried it you never come home again?”_

_“No you won’t Gramps knows all the stories even if he hasn’t told them yet,” Kagome said, “This is the Shikon no Shinden (Shrine of Four Souls), meaning it focuses on the Shikon Jewel and the Shikon Miko, which is me, so whenever you start to worry or you miss me Gramps can tell you the stories. When you get older you could even write a book about all my adventures, you know them well enough as it is.”_

_“So you’re never coming back?” Souta asked again._

_“No, I belong in the past with everyone,” Kagome said as she gave Souta a hug, “I’m sorry, and I’ll miss you.”_

_“I’ll miss you to, Sis.” Souta said, “But I know InuYasha will keep you safe.”_

_“True,” Kagome said leading him back to his room, “Go to bed, even if you don’t go to school tomorrow, I’m leaving after breakfast.”_

_“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning.” Souta said still crying. After Souta’s door closed Kagome headed downstairs to have some tea and calm herself down, what she wasn’t expecting was her mother and grandfather sitting at the table waiting for her._

_“Come sit down dear.” Mrs. Higarashi said, “We have a lot to talk about.”_

_“Yes, Mama.” Kagome said sitting down._

_“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Mrs. Higarashi asked._

_“After breakfast, Souta already knows.” Kagome said._

_“I see.” Mrs. Higurashi said._

_“Is this the choice you really believe is correct, Kagome?” Jii-chan asked._

_“Yes, I’ve been thinking about it for about six months now,” Kagome said, “I believe it’s the only choice I really have and after own last fight I think it’s what I need.”_

_“What happened?” Mrs. H (name’s to long) asked._

_“Naraku made another incarnation,” Kagome said, “This time it’s an infant that can see into a person’s heart and take control of their soul, the infant was able to use my lack of self-confidence because of InuYasha always comparing me and Kikyo. Anyway Sesshōmaru’s group showed up because he smelled Naraku as well, which is what lead us to the infant to begin with. Anyway, the infant had already possessed a Hime who had lost her firstborn during child birth leaving her crazy and half-dead. Well without the infant to control the hime she went after the only human child around, Sesshōmaru’s ward, Rin. I had fought off the Infants hold to be conscious and able to move my body, although it was sluggish, I blocked the crazy Hime from Rin and was seriously injured and would have been killed if not for Sesshōmaru. You see while the Infant had me in its grasp my friends couldn’t do anything because harming the Infant would’ve harmed me.”_

_“That’s what took you so long to return home?” Mrs. H asked. “You were recovering.”_

_“Yes,” Kagome said, “It’s really my fault, I never take the time to train. Whenever we rest I rush back here to be with you guys instead of resting in the village and training like I should. I knew when the jewel first broke that it was going to be dangerous, but I have never taken or made the time to increase my skills and have relied on InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippō at times. That’s fine to rely on them but I should be about to pull more of my own wait after a year, and I should be the one protecting Shippō, he’s just a child. So, I’ve decided I can’t have both lives, it not fair to them and honestly I don’t fit in here anymore.”_

_“Of course you fit in here, dear,” Mrs. H said, “We’re your family and understand you have responsibilities.”_

_“That’s not what I meant, Mama.” Kagome said, “When was the last time you saw me go out with the girls,_ willingly _. All they do is gossip about people and talk about boys and fashion and what the latest trend is. I have to force myself to even spend twenty minutes with them, otherwise I feel like throttling them with their mindless chatter. When Sango and I gossip do you know what we talk about? The most recent demon attacks, which humans or lords are feuding, or which of the village girls is engaged or expecting a child. Two days ago I married off a girl two years younger than my to the Village Leaders eldest son, who’s only a year older than me. Sango and I have spent the last two months planning her marriage to Miroku, as well as her helping me understand Kitsune yōkai so I can raise my son to be a strong yōkai in the future. I’m 16 and I have a son, I find it completely usual but if Shippō was here and introduced as my son not only would I be looked down upon so would this family. What I find normal doesn’t fit with this time period anymore and if I tried living here I’d go crazy.”_

_“Kagome is right, she no longer belongs to this time.” Jii-chan said shocking them, “She was always on the outside looking in when it came to those other children to begin with, she has been special since she was younger, I have always said as much. She’s right she belongs in the past.”_

_“Father?”_

_“You remember when she was little,” Jii-chan said, “I remember watching her play that game with the children in a circle, after a while they refused to let her play because she was always right. You wrote it off as luck or a good memory, but I knew otherwise. Kagome has a power that is not needed here anymore, she should be where she is useful as well as happy.”_

_“Jii-chan?” Kagome asked._

_“You are the Shikon Miko, my dear,” Jii-chan said, “You have a duty harder than anyone else, but you were raised to be a strong, independent young woman and will do your job just fine. I will miss you and I will pray for you every day, I know you will not fail.”_

_“Your grandfather is right.” Mrs. H said resignedly, “I shouldn’t have questioned your decision, I do believe in you completely. Just know that if you ever need us we are just on the other side of the well.”_

_“Thanks Mama, Jii-chan.” Kagome said crying. After they settled down everyone went off to sleep. The next morning after a delicious breakfast and tearful good-byes Kagome jumped down the well for what she was sure was the last time._

                Upon getting back to the village and Kaede’s hut Kagome ran into Sango’s arms and spent the rest of the day crying, even InuYasha hadn’t been insensitive, for once. After two weeks everything was back to a routine, it was around that time Kikyo stopped by to inform the group Naraku had half the jewel before leaving again with Kohaku, who even though he was free of Naraku and had his memories back didn’t feel comfortable to stay with Sango properly yet, Sango just told him she would wait for as long as he needed.

                Shortly after Kikyo and Kohaku vanished again Sesshōmaru and his pack showed, seeing as Sesshōmaru and InuYasha had come to a truce months’ beforehand it didn’t come as a shock when Sesshōmaru suggested they combine packs, though InuYasha was against it, Kagome, the groups real leader, agreed it was a great idea seeing as they often met in battles anyway.

                Soon after Kagura and Kanna appear, surrendering to the group and offering their assistance in defeating Naraku, saying Kohaku died freeing their hearts from Naraku’s clutches. Shortly after that Kagome unofficially adopted Rin as her daughter after the girl asked if Kagome would be her mom like she was to Shippō; of course it seemed as if Kanna had adopted Kagome as well seeing as the young girl hardly left Kagome's side and spent most for her time with the two kids or Kagome. It was also around this time InuYasha brought Kikyo into the group as his life-mate.

                However Kikyo wasn’t with them long as two months after joining Naraku used his half of the Jewel to lure the group to him.

_Kagome stood watching the battle as she guarded the kids with Jaken and A-Un, she had even talked Kanna into staying to the side unless she was really needed. The battle seemed to be doing well, but then she noticed Naraku had spotted Kanna about 20 feet from her, she rushed to save her and in her distracted state she never saw the tentacles coming for her. Next thing she knew she was thrown to the ground, as she turned around to see what happened she saw Naraku’s tentacles piercing Kikyo’s body and filling her clay form with miasma._

_“KIKYO!!!” Kagome screamed in shock getting everyone’s attention._

_“It’s not the Miko I was after but it will do for now,” Naraku chuckled, “Remember I’ll be back for the traitors.” He started to vanish but was hit by an arrow Kagome had fired at him, before she turned to Kikyo trying to purify the miasma in her body, she didn’t see it but she know she had hit him as he had released and outraged cry just before he and the jewels presence vanished._

_“Come on Kikyo, you have to make it.” Kagome cried as tears streamed down her face, “You can’t die, you’re supposed to be better than me. Remember I’m just a cheap imitation.” Kagome was vaguely aware of InuYasha joining her next to Kikyo begging for her to continue living for him, “Come on Kikyo you have to fight we just became friends, you can’t die.”_

_“Kagome, you can’t purify this much miasma,” Kikyo whispered, “There’s too much even for you.”_

_“I have to try, remember we’re soul-sisters,” Kagome said, “It might be different souls but they are so similar we’ll notice if one is missing. Besides you know without you I’ll be the only one able to torture InuYasha. You shouldn’t have pushed me out of the way.”_

_“You’re needed more than I,” Kikyo said, “You’re the stronger of us as well as the only priestess truly capable of purifying the jewel and making the right wish. Stop, Kagome, your only tiring yourself out. InuYasha make her stop.”_

_“Kags, she’s right.” InuYasha whispered brokenly, “Even you can’t fix this one.”_

_“No, I won’t let Naraku win,” Kagome said, “He stole her from you once isn’t that enough.”_

_“Kagome, I was on borrowed time to begin with,” Kikyo said as she reached to wipe tears from her face, “Stop fighting the inevitable save your strength for when you really need it.” Kagome's power started to flicker and she could feel her consciousness wavering, the last thing she hear was Kikyo speaking to InuYasha, “InuYasha, you must protect the sister of my soul, she is your greatest weapon and only real chance against Naraku; without her the world will only know darkness.”_

                The next time Kagome awoke she found herself in a lavish room on a western-style bed with her three children curled around her, she sat up and was looking around the room when the door opened and in walked the most beautiful demoness Kagome had ever seen. She looked like a female version of Sesshōmaru only she had a slighter frame and more feminine features, as well as having her long hair pulled up into two high ponytails. Kagome guessed it was Sesshōmaru’s mother which was confirmed once the woman spoke.

_“I see you’re awake,” the woman said, “It took a lot less time than I figured it would take for a human to recuperate. My name is Mizuki, mate of the late Inu no Taisho.”_

_“Kagome Higarashi,” Kagome greeted with a nod, “So I’m going to take it you are Sesshōmaru’s mother.”_

_“You’re on a first name basis with my son, how interesting.” Mizuki said sounding bored, but Kagome could tell otherwise. Mizuki seemed to be just like Sesshōmaru, hiding all her feeling behind a cold, unfeeling mask and never wanting to let others in._

_“Not really, I am used to sleeping very little,” Kagome said to sate the woman curiosity, “So I normally speak with Sesshōmaru late at night after the pack has gone to sleep. Plus, even when we were enemies I was never one for titles.”_

_“I see.” Mizuki said._

_“You’re just like your son with that mask you wear,” Kagome said, “If you have a question just ask?”_

_“Hm, you’re a fiery one aren’t you?” Mizuki said smiling, “Alright, is what my son says true, you were born in the future?”_

_“Yes, about 500 years in the future,” Kagome said, “About a year and half ago I was dragged down the Bone-Eaters’ Well by Mistress Centipede, I’m sure you know the rest of the story?”_

_“I do, I must thank you for freeing InuYasha from the spell that was cast upon him,” Mizuki said, “When I learned what happened I feared he would be stuck there for eternity,”_

_“I’m sorry to ask,” Kagome said, “but I thought you would have hated InuYasha seeing as he was the result of your mate’s infidelity.”_

_“Oh no, Tōga had my full support to find someone new whenever he wished,” Mizuki chuckled, “I didn’t necessarily like that he chose a human. The few I had met were dirty, little barbaric creatures, but I must admit I have only met a handful.”_

_“Tōga?” Kagome asked confused._

_“The Inu no Taisho dear, has my son never said his name?” Mizuki asked, Kagome just shook her head, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Sesshōmaru was rather upset when his father announced his wish to mate Izayoi. He was young and didn’t really understand the mating bonds, which I must say is my fault. I always told him only mate for strong and true love for that was the only real reason to mate someone. He saw it as a betrayal to me when Tōga fell for his little human. Do you know about mating bonds?”_

_“Vaguely,” Kagome said, “Sango told me about them when InuYasha and Kikyo mated. Oh Kami, InuYasha! How could I have forgotten, he must be beside himself with grief.”_

_“He is in seclusion,” Mizuki said, “It is the traditional yōkai mourning ritual. If you lose an intended mate you are given two weeks of private mourning, one month for the loss of a mate, and two months for the loss of a life-mate, if you survive the lose that is. InuYasha is strong though and seems to have something to fight for; he is only taking one of the two given months saying he has important things that he must do.”_

_“As much as I wish we could give him the time,” Kagome said, “He’s right. We need him to help get Naraku, Kikyo needs to be avenged; it’s just not right she had her life cut short twice by the same vile creature.”_

_“I have always found it best to just squash insects, spiders especially.” Mizuki said and the two fell into a comfortable silence before a thought crossed Kagome's mind._

_“Not to be rude,” Kagome said, “but if you didn’t think I would be waking up why did you come in here?”_

_“Oh yes, I was waiting for that question,” Mizuki said, “I was curious about you and I have found observing the unknowing often gives more answers, Sesshōmaru has placed wards around this room that stop spying on its occupants from the outside with his powers and that of the monk who travels with you. When you arrived you were unconscious and you whole group was worried for you, in fact, the three children refused to leave you when Sesshōmaru ordered. It was rather a surprised when Sesshōmaru gave in to their demands and placed you in this room.”_

_“What’s special about this room?” Kagome asked._

_“It’s the room for the Western Lords intended,” Mizuki said calmly, “That door there leads to Sesshōmaru’s room. See why I was curious about you? My human hating son not only has humans in his pack, but has placed a human woman in his intendeds’ room. I was even more shocked when he let the children stay with you.”_

_“I get it now,” Kagome said, “That was a very strategic move on Sesshōmaru’s part, and rather ingenious, though I have a feeling he’s laughing at the headache he just caused for me.”_

_“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Mizuki said._

_“No one will scent us very closely as demons know humans don’t bathe often, so Sesshōmaru is stopping unwanted questions,” Kagome explained, “Sango and Miroku, the slayer and monk, have been around me almost constantly for the last year, so it will give the illusion we are related with the way our scents mingle, and Rin is close in appearance to myself so she will be seen as my daughter or younger sister, if it appears I am his intended no one will question why he has so many humans with him.”_

_“And the demons?” Mizuki asked._

_“InuYasha **is** his brother so it is only natural that he eventually rejoined Sesshōmaru’s pack,” Kagome shrugged, “Shippō is scent marked as mine, and seeing as I’m human obviously Sesshōmaru needed a Demoness around to be my bodyguard at all times, Kanna clearly smells similar to Kagura. Everyone will jump to these conclusions as they are simplest and therefore they will not have to ask Sesshōmaru and risk being beheaded.”_

_“I see, you seem to have a great understanding of my son.” Mizuki said._

_“As well as the only one who can put up with him morbid sense of humor,” Kagome grumbled, “I’m so going to kick his ass for this headache. How was I so lucky as to be his best and only friend?” Kagome was just dripping with sarcasm which caused Mizuki to laugh._

_“What headache would that be?” Mizuki asked._

_“Besides being the target for every women that might want a shot at being his bed partner?” Kagome asked, “The demoness with us, Kagura, she wants Sesshōmaru as her mate, has for some time now but Sesshōmaru won’t give her the time of day.”_

_“So you’ll need a bodyguard from your bodyguard?” Mizuki asked._

_“No, if she gets to out of hand I can purify her without much challenge,” Kagome said, “And she knows that, so she won’t test me.”_

_“I see,” Mizuki said and watched as Kagome started yawning, “you seem to be getting tired and I have most of my answers, just one more question.’_

_“Sure.” Kagome shrugged._

_“Why are the children so attached,” Mizuki asked, “Even the little void child is unusually attached to you.”_

_“Because I’m their mother,” Kagome said simply, “I adopted Shippō first, it was only a couple months after I arrived, his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers’ and his mother died in childbirth. Rin is Sesshōmaru’s ward but she wanted me to be her mother as well. As for Kanna, I’m not really sure why she chose me, it just happened when she joined the group. I asked her only all she said was ‘I have unlimited warmth and light that drew her in and filled her void’, I don’t really get it but I think she was talking about my ability to love almost anyone.”_

_“I see, well good night then,” Mizuki said, “I shall see you in the morning at breakfast.”_

_“Good night, Mizuki-san.” Kagome murmured as she cuddled back up with her kids._

                During the month the group spent at Sesshōmaru’s Palace Kagome became good friends with Sesshōmaru’s mother and the kids loved her as well. As a matter of fact Kagome spent a lot of her time in Mizuki’s private garden with her and the kids just talking or listening to tales of what is was like to be Lady of the Western Lands. That doesn’t mean she didn’t spend tons of time with anyone else, in fact she spent every morning training with Sango, Miroku, and even Sesshōmaru after breakfast and still spent plenty of down time with her friends as well.

                After leaving the Palace they resumed looking for jewel shards and Naraku, they found two more shards but not a word of Naraku or his activities. Sesshōmaru would often go off in search of rouge yōkai so he could prefect Tenseiga’s new technique, Meido Zangetsuha, though only Kagome know why he was trying so hard even if what he was doing pissed him off to no end. The reason he had brought everyone to the palace was he needed to speak with his mother about Tenseiga which had been acting weird.

                Mizuki had known what was happening but had told him she would had to research it first, after Mizuki had gone to Kagome and the two had talked things over. Mizuki needed a ‘sacrifice’ for Sesshōmaru to fully grasp what Tenseiga was needed for and wanted to use Rin as Sesshōmaru seemed to care for her most. Though true Kagome was reluctant seeing as Rin had died once already and there was a high chance Rin would be injured or die again and Tenseiga only worked once. Mizuki agreed that anyone who went would die without outside interference, but Mizuki said she could call a soul back as many times as she wanted with her Meido Stone if the person were to die outside of the world of the living. Kagome finally agreed on the terms that she was allowed to be taken with Rin as protection. Needless to say afterward Sesshōmaru was able to make a half Meido and wouldn’t speak to Kagome for two weeks after he learned it was all a set-up to make him emotional; though what really pissed him off was that as they were leaving his mother had Kagome inform him that when the Meido was at 90% he’d have to return the technique to his brother,

                Things were pretty peaceful for the group, Kagura kept trying to catch Sesshōmaru’s attention, Miroku groped Sango – Sango whacked Miroku, Kagome was teaching Shippō and Rin to read and write as well as some other stuff while Kanna watched. InuYasha returned to his loud, brash self and seemed to find a way to live without Kikyo; which was taking Kikyo last wish too seriously. He was now trying to get her to let him make her his mate so he could always protect her, plus Kouga and Akitoki Hōjō kept tracking her down for basically the same thing not to mention all the noblemen they helped along the way seemed to want her as well and would shower her with gifts. Kagome was often found complaining to an amused Sango, Miroku, or Sesshōmaru about it being ‘Kagome Season’.

                It was the night of the new moon so Kagome put herbs in InuYasha’s tea that would knock him out seeing as all he did on his human night was complain about being ‘weak’ and after everyone appeared to be sleeping she got up to take a walk. Soon she noticed Sesshōmaru was following her, she stopped and waited for him to say what he wanted, of course it was something she never would have guessed.

                _“So whacha need, Mr. Silent?” Kagome finally asked._

_“This Sesshōmaru wishes to make you his mate.” Sesshōmaru said._

_“That is definitely not funny, Sessh,” Kagome said, “You know how annoyed those boys are making me. So if it’s not a joke you better start explaining before I purify bites of your anatomy for joining ‘Kagome Season’.”_

_“I simply think it would benefit us both,” Sesshōmaru said, “Kagura does not, as you say, ‘get the hint’; even after this Sesshōmaru said he found his life-mate.”_

_“You told her about Rin?” Kagome asked shocked, “You haven’t even told Mizuki about that and drop the ‘this Sesshōmaru’ crap we’re alone.”_

_“Mother does not need to know until after I have mated her,” Sesshōmaru said, “You are the only one who shall know about Rin until she comes of age.”_

_“That won’t be for a very look time, if my little freezing concoction works,” Kagome said, “I know we both took it but I haven’t felt any different from before and Rin said she feels the same, it’s been almost six months shouldn’t we be able to tell if it worked?”_

_“If you had asked I would have told you that both of you stopped aging as humans do.” Sesshōmaru said, “Therefore the blood and herb mixture was a success and you will live to see you son grow up, and Rin will be adjusted to the slower aging for when I mate her.”_

_“So if the rate of aging is really that of a yōkai you should be able to mate her in…” Kagome paused to do the math in her head, “about 387 years, doesn’t a regular mating bond last 100 years?”_

_“It does,” Sesshōmaru said, “I know you are thinking I only want you as a ‘place-holder’ for Rin, but I will be faithful to only you while we are mated. You deserve nothing less than that, but I have learned something since we were at the palace and I had a talk with mother.”_

_“About what?” Kagome asked._

_“The next heir to the West,” Sesshōmaru said, “The heir must be a full-blooded yōkai, however I refuse to take any one of the Inu women of the Court. They are all power hungry and would harm Rin if they ever found out how important she is to me.”_

_“Sessh, I’m human as well,” Kagome reminded, “I know I’m a strange human like Rin, but I’m still human.”_

_“You are also a powerful Miko,” Sesshōmaru said, “if you wanted you could will a child between us to be full yōkai. Even after our mating ends I would still care for you, you will want for nothing.”_

_“Why are you trying so hard to convince me that it’s a good decision?” Kagome asked._

_“I have thought about this and I have several choices, but this is the one I am most agreeable with,” Sesshōmaru said, “It will benefit us both as well.”_

_“You mean chase the guys away from me and get Kagura off you, right?” Kagome said, “Before I agree to anything what are your other options?”_

_“The first is give in and produce an heir with Kagura, but I find her severely lacking in what is needed for a Lady of the West and a mother.” Sesshōmaru said, “The second is hold off until Rin is of age and then simply mate with her, however if I do this the Court may hold her hostage and force me to lay with another to produce a pure Heir; doing such would break both Rin and my own heart.”_

_“Why not just use a concubine to produce your heir,” Kagome asked._

_“The heir only count if the lord is mated at the time the seed takes hold.” Sesshōmaru said, “That is the loop-hole the Court would use if I mate Rin without a pure heir, as the rule does not state the heir must come from the Lord’s mate.”_

_“That’s horrible,” Kagome said before falling silent, “I have a few more concerns, the first of which what about Rin, she thinks of me as her mother, that will make her think it is wrong to love you as a man because she will see that as the way I see you.”_

_“We will just have to explain things to her when she is old enough to understand,” Sesshōmaru said._

_“I know you are already trying to have enough distance between you so that the change of how she sees you will be easier on her,” Kagome said, “but no matter what you tell her it will be hard for her to mate the man she believes her mother either loves or loved; and while I know I will never be in love with you 400 years is a long time to be with someone and only feel friendship.”_

_“What are you really trying to say Kagome?” Sesshōmaru asked._

_“If I agree to be your mate for the next 400 years I know I will love you,” Kagome said, “and that thought frightens me. Don’t get me wrong it would never be strong enough that I will want you to give up on Rin, she is your other half and I will never get in the way of that; but I never want to have a one-sided love again.”_

_“I will never love you as I do Rin,” Sesshōmaru said after a moment, “but I already love you. Kagome you are a friend I never thought I’d have, I hide nothing from you for there is no need. You know the good and the bad that makes up my being and while Rin is my other half I am not as foolish as to believe I can be 100% honest with her on all things as she wouldn’t be able to handle all of them. You will forever be my most trusted friend and confidant.”_

_“Alright,” Kagome said crying a little, “I’ll become your mate, besides this will make it easier to teach Rin everything she’s needs to be your Western Lady. Shit, I’m gonna be the Western Lady for the next 400 years!”_

_“Of course, My Kagome,” Sesshōmaru said chuckling._

_“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up well you can.” Kagome said, “So are you going to mark me as your intended now or do you want to wait?”_

_“I will mark you now,” Sesshōmaru said, “then after the spider is defeated we shall finish the mating.”_

_“Alright, but before you mark me,” Kagome said, “I know enough to know Inus’ are possessive, so what kind of attitude changes should I expect?”_

_“For the first six months I will hardly want you to leave my sight and should anyone harm you in any way I will not hesitate to kill them,” Sesshōmaru said, “I will also most likely attack any who try to claim you as it will be seen as a challenge to my Alpha standing. After that I will have the same urges but I will have better control over my instincts.”_

_“So you’re just be more volatile than you normally are?” Kagome said, “Will I be able to help calm you down any because I just know your brother will try pushing your buttons which will cause you to snap.”_

_“As my intended only you will be able to stop me if I get out of hand,” Sesshōmaru said, “Or so the texts say, but our situation is unique as normally once a life-mate is found the yōkai will take no other but them.”_

_“So you’re saying if you might need both Rin and I if you get too far out of hand?” Kagome asked._

_“It is possible,” Sesshōmaru said, “but as I said we are unique.”_

_“I think ‘fucked up’ is a better way to put it,” Kagome said with a smile, “Okay, get to marking your territory already.”_

_“I’m leaving a bite mark, not pissing on a tree,” Sesshōmaru said smiling in amusement as he exposed the left side of Kagome's neck, “This is going to hurt.”_

_“I know, I’ve seen your fangs,” Kagome said, “Now just do it I’m getting tired.”_

_“Hn.” was the only response she got before he bite into her neck marking her has his mate-to-be. “You’ll have to sleep at my side from now on and at times I may even cuddle behind you as I sleep.”_

_“That’s fine,” Kagome said, “We’ll be together a while, I think I’d be more upset if you never cuddled with me.”_

_“Hn.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Kagome shrugged before heading back to camp, she carefully moved her bed roll next to where Sesshōmaru sat so as not to wake anyone, she didn’t want to deal with them until_ after _breakfast._

                Kagome was right the next morning was hell, InuYasha was pissed, Kagura was pissed and challenge Kagome for the right to be Sesshōmaru’s mate, normally it would have been accepted or Kagome would have had to forfeit her own claim on Sesshōmaru but Kagome reminded Kagura that Naraku had to be dealt with first than she would accept any challenge Kagura wished to present Kagura agreed, Miroku and Sango were just shocked, and the kids seemed to be ecstatic with the prospect of Sesshōmaru being their father figure. Though Kagome pulled Rin to the side and tried to explain that her relationship with Sesshōmaru wasn’t meant to be a father-daughter one, Rin didn’t understand but Kagome said she would once she was older, so Rin just accepted it happily.

                Things were tense over the next couple months but the group continued on, of course it had only been worse when Kouga came around again, which set off Sesshōmaru; however after having his ass thoroughly kicked Kouga left to lick his wounds. They heard a couple weeks later that Kouga finally fulfilled his promise to Ayame and mated her, turns out he was so against it because she was his life-mate and he was just afraid of real commitment. They had even stopped at the Palace to inform Mizuki of the upcoming mating of her son and was informed Kagome could produce a full Yōkai heir for the West, which made her happy as she didn’t want her son mated to someone he didn’t want.

                By this time the group had a little over a quarter of the jewel and were going to collect Kouga’s shards when Naraku attacked. He had sent a puppet as well as Hakudōshi and Byakuya to destroy the wolf clan and take their shards; there was a large fight and Hakudōshi almost killed Kouga and Ayame but Kagura throw herself in front of the attack taking the fatal hit. With that action Kouga freed her of any debt she owed the wolf clan for the wrongs she had done while under Naraku’s control, as she was dying Kagura became petals in the wind. After the fight Kouga handed his shards over to Kagome without a fight.

                It was a few more months before they heard from Naraku again, and in that time Sesshōmaru had mastered ‘Meido Zangetsuha’ as best he could with Tenseiga before giving the attack to InuYasha and the Tessaiga without any hesitation. This act is what caused his arm he had lost in battle with InuYasha to grow back, but what really shocked everyone, Sesshōmaru included, was that he was holding a new sword in his new hand. However the groups’ peace didn’t last long as Naraku attacked.

                Naraku believed he and Kagome were the only ones with parts of the Shikon but once they were in close proximity of each other both notice there was one shard missing, so Naraku and his incarnation simply focused on getting to Kagome; seeing her mother in trouble Kanna used her Mirror demon to fight, and though it killed her she was able to take down Hakudōshi and seriously injured Naraku and Byakuya, so her loss was not in vain.

                Sesshōmaru decided to take a heartbroken Kagome and his pack back to his palace so they could rest peacefully and so Kagome could grieve the loss of one of her children. Sesshōmaru was by her side at all times as she grieved; she spent several days curled in her bed trying to convince herself it was just a bad dream and Kanna was still with her, then she was angry and blaming everyone for not fighting hard enough causing Kanna to sacrifice herself, then came the ‘if only’s, if only she been stronger, smarter, more alert, faster, and finally the real depression set in where Kagome spoke to no one, looked at no one, ate nothing, and wouldn’t even let Sesshōmaru near her, finally when she was to weak and too tired to fight anymore Sesshōmaru simple wrapped her in a comforting embrace and held her as she cried herself to sleep, after a few more days of crying Kagome was finally able to get out of bed and eat and even played with Shippō and Rin out in the garden.

                Her friends and Sesshōmaru knew she was still forcing the happiness, but at least she was slowly returning to normal. Finally they left the palace in search of the last shard, not really sure where to look seeing as they had pretty much scoured every inch of Japan in the last two and a half years. One day they were resting when Kagome gasped in shock getting everyone’s attention. She explained that she felt a disturbance within the jewel like part of the evil had suddenly became corporeal instead of its usual spirit-like feeling.

                A few days later the group learned Naraku had given the evil spirit in the jewel, Magatsuhi, a physical form in the hopes it could possess Kagome and in the process taint the shards in her possession; unfortunately for Naraku that plan didn’t work and instead InuYasha was the one to be possessed, with the help of Sesshōmaru InuYasha was able to force the spirit from his body and the two brother defeated it sending that portion of the evil to the afterlife were it should have gone centuries before.

                It was around that time the group noticed Byakuya and what the assumed was another of Naraku’s incarnation had been observing them. The new incarnation, introduced herself as Kuroko; she looked to be about 14 years old and wore her hair in two ponytails on the sides of her head, she was tanned with jet black hair and bright orange eyes, she was wearing a leather mini dress that showed her sides though a crisscross pattern and thigh-high black leather stiletto boots. She seemed to have a dark yet playful disposition as she left saying she’d be back when it was her turn to ‘play’ with the group.

                It took them another month but the group learned the location of the last shard, knowing this would be the last battle with Naraku they prepared for the worst. When they were about half a day away from their destination Sesshōmaru sent the kids with Jaken and A-Un to the palace where they would be safe and out of harm’s way. They found the last shard in the hands of a powerful priestess named Hitomiko, she gave it up to Kagome without a fight and explained to Kagome about the special gift she was given as a priestess, the ability to see the truly evil behind the surface.

                After leaving Hitomiko’s Village they made their way to a field slightly north of Kaede’s Village where they found Naraku with two puppets and Byakuya of the Dreams; they didn’t see Kuroko but figured she was hiding somewhere close to attack when everyone was distracted.

_InuYasha fighting one of Naraku’s puppet and trying to lookout for Kuroko. Sango took out Naraku’s other puppet and goes to help Miroku against Byakuya._ _Byakuya seemed to have a hive or two of Saimyōshō and was using them to keep Miroku back and on the defensive._ _Miroku knew he is soon going to fall prey to the Saimyōshō’s poison when he feels his wind-tunnel start to tear, thinking quickly he tries to find a way to stop Byakuya without endangering his friends, when Sango and Kirara land next to him he settles on a plan._

_“Sango, I have a plan but I need you to distract Byakuya,” Miroku said, “I also need to borrow Kirara.”_

_“Of course, Monk.” Sango agreed as she started an attack with her Hiraikotsu, she thought she heard him say ‘I will love you always, Sango’ but wrote it off as a trick of her mind._

_“Kirara, I will not survive this fight I need you to watch over my lovely Sango for me.” Miroku said as they circled above Byakuya’s head, “What I am about to do will cause me to be sucked into my wind-tunnel, do not let her try to follow me.”_

_Kirara simply growled in response as Miroku jumped off her back opening his wind-tunnel sucking Byakuya and himself into it. InuYasha had just banish Naraku’s puppet with a Meido as he saw Miroku’s sacrifice, then he watches as Sango makes a fatal mistake in her attack on Naraku resulting in both her an Kirara being impaled on Naraku’s tentacles. InuYasha caught the duo just as A-Un arrived and landed next to Kagome._

_“Jaken is dead, but it looks like he put up a good fight,” Kagome informed Sesshōmaru, “He’s wounded and his staff in broken. The kids are alive but just barely I have to stop the bleeding before getting them to Kaede for healing or they won’t make it.” By now Kagome had tears streaming down her face, “Sessh, I can’t lose them too.”_

_“We won’t lose them.” Sesshōmaru said as if his words would make it true._

_“Apparently I went too easy on the brats if they’re still breathing.” Kuroko said laughing as she appeared at Naraku’s side._

_In their rage Kagome and Sesshōmaru release their energies, causing both Naraku and Kuroko to scream in agony. InuYasha sees the jewel lying beside Naraku’s withering body and quickly grabs it running back to Kagome but he doesn’t quite make it._

_“Kags!” InuYasha’s voice pulled her back in and she locked eyes with her best friend as he throw the jewel to her. She caught it as she saw his unmoving body hit the ground with what appear to be a dozen shards of black ice imbedded in his back._

_Though it didn’t heal the children, Kagome's power did stop the bleeding so she sent A-Un to Kaede so she could treat them and hopefully save their lives._

_“I got ‘um.” Kuroko said as she headed after A-Un._

_“I won’t let you harm them again.” Kagome shouted as she fired a bright pink arrow at Kuroko, it hit the incarnation in the center of the chest and purified her in seconds she didn’t even have a chance to scream in pain._

_Knowing Kagome was distracted Naraku uses a tentacle to try and steal the jewel away from Kagome, as using several others to try killing her, but Sesshōmaru took the full attack, but before collapsing Sesshōmaru was able to hit the spider with his sword destroying him at last._

_“Sessh, you can’t leave us,” Kagome cried as she cradled his head in her lap, “You gave me a reason to really live after the jewel is completed, and what about Rin? Or the West?”_

_“I love you My Kagome.” Sesshōmaru whispered weakly as he tugged her closer to him, “You will live for the kids, just as you would have always done. I trust that Rin will be happy, safe, and loved with you. I will be happy in that knowledge until you all join me on the other side.”_

_“I don’t want you to leave us,” Kagome said, “You’re supposed to mine the next 400 years, you promised.”_

_“I think that’s the first time I have heard you be selfish.” Sesshōmaru smiled._

_“Not really, because I just want you there for when Rin is ready in 400 years,” Kagome said, “Who else could possibly make my daughter happy other than her other half.”_

_“There is my selfless, loving Kagome.” Sesshōmaru said._

_“I’ll be selfish if it makes you stay for us.” Kagome said, Sesshōmaru surprised her by using the last of his strength to put her to him in a loving kiss._

_“You could never truly be selfish, it is not in your heart to be so,” Sesshōmaru said, “It is why I love you so, My Kagome. It is also why I trust only you with My Rin.” That was Sesshōmaru’s last words as he went limp in her arms. Kagome sat there crying for an unknown amount of time before she got up and placed a barrier around the battleground to stop any from touching anything and headed on foot to Kaede’s village, she made it to the village by nightfall when she collapsed on the outskirts of the village only to be discovered by a concerned farmer that immediately had her carried to Kaede’s hut._

_When she woke up she found only Shippō lying next to her, he was breathing rather shallowly and she could tell he was in pain. She used her hand to stoke his hair while she looked around to see if she could find Rin, and when she didn’t see the girl she feared the worst had happened, just then Shippō stirred awake._

_“Mama?” Shippō asked groggily._

_“Yeah, baby it’s me.” Kagome whispered._

_“Mama, Rin died,” Shippō whispered with tears, “She gave me a message for you.”_

_“Oh, did she, what is it?” Kagome asked as she held back tears._

_“Rin said ‘You stay with mommy so she’s not lonely and tell her Rin loves her, but Rin has to go with Sesshōmaru-sama so he won’t be lonely.’ She then smiled really big and closed her eyes and didn’t open them again.” Shippō said, “Did Sesshōmaru die too?”_

_“Yes, so did everyone else.” Kagome answered, “It’s just you and I now, so we have to be strong okay?”_

_“Yes, Mama,” Shippō said, “Don’t worry I’ll get all better, I love you Mama.”_

_“I know, I love you, too.” Kagome said crying, “Now get some rest so you can get better.”_

_“Okay, I promise I’ll stay with you forever.” Shippō whispered as he fell back asleep._

Shippō never woke up after that as he slipped into a coma and died two days later. Kagome got some of the villager to help her and she buried Sango, Kirara, InuYasha, Sesshōmaru, Rin, and Shippō in the field near the Bone-Eaters’ Well, seeing as Jaken had been cremated before Kagome even returned to the village; she even commissioned someone to make a large stone headstone for everyone that would read:

 

‘Here lies the Hunters of the Shikon, Protectors of the World.’

Lord Sesshōmaru, Lord of the West

Lady Rin, Lady of the West

Lord InuYasha, Prince of the West

Lady Sango, the Last Slayer

Monk Miroku, Protector of Maidens’

Shippō, Son of the Shikon Miko

Kirara, Companion to All

 

                Satisfied with the villagers promise to make sure the stone was set as she asked, Kagome bid farewell to Kaede and took A-Un to the Western Palace to inform Mizuki of the outcome of the battle as well as Sesshōmaru and InuYasha’s fate.

**-*- K -*- A -*- G -*- O -*- M -*- E -*-**

(See first Paragraph)

                Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as the door to her room was opened.

                “How are you feeling, Kagome?” Mizuki asked.

                “Better I think,” Kagome whispered, “I haven’t cried in a week, but I could just be out of tears. Does it ever get easier?”

                “After a while it doesn’t pain you to think of the people you’ve lost.” Mizuki said, “After Tōga died it took me almost a year before I was completely myself again. We were never really more than dear friends, we didn’t care for one another like you and Sesshōmaru did.”

                “Honestly, though we loved each other we were not in love,” Kagome said, “We were sort of like an arranged mating, only instead of parents arranging it we did so ourselves. He had already found his life-mate, I was a way to have a pure heir so the Court wouldn’t get involved when he mated her.”

                “Why did he never say anything to me?” Mizuki asked.

                “The less people who know the less chance of harm coming to her,” Kagome said, “Only he and I knew her identity, not even Jaken was informed. Sesshōmaru asked me to be his mate because I am – was – no, am, his best friend and she was under my protection anyway.”

                “Rin, she was his life-mate?” Mizuki asked in surprise, she had watched her son with the little girl but never noticed him being overly affectionate toward or with her. “I never would have guessed. He seemed to give her the same affection any Inu would to their intendeds pup.”

                “It was for her protection,” Kagome said, “Rin was too young to fight for herself, and she didn’t have powers like I do.”

                “True, but if he was going to mate you, she would have already left this world by the time the bond ended.” Mizuki said.

                “No, with Sesshōmaru’s help, as well as another friend of mine, I made a concoction to slow aging to that of a yōkai,” Kagome said, “I wished to be able to live long enough to raise Shippō,” Kagome gave some dry sobs at the thought of her Kit. “Sorry.”

                “It’s understandable.” Mizuki said, “So what was in this concoction?”

                “Herbs that promoted good health as well as were great for healing,” Kagome said, “As well as Sesshōmaru’s yōki in a tangible substance and Sesshōmaru’s blood. It was all mixed together into a drinkable liquid. Rin and I had to drink it for our only sustenance for two weeks to make sure our bodies absorbed it, and it worked.”

                “Why not just put it directly into the blood?” Mizuki asked.

                “We were worried it may change Rin and me into artificial Hanyō,” Kagome said, “While normal Hanyō can have problems with their demon blood when they are in danger, but are able to control it with their parents’ yōki, but humans that become hanyō – or artificial hanyō- always suffer psychological issues of some sort as their human heart is tainted. At first they will follow what they wanted, but eventually the demon inside will take control and try to kill what the human held dearest as a way to purge the last traces of the beings ‘humanity’, if they succeed they will become like Naraku; meaning the only way to deal with artificial hanyōs is to kill them.”

                “That’s a lot of fact to base off one person.” Mizuki said.

                “No, there was once a human hime, that became a hanyō for Sesshōmaru,” Kagome said, “She made the same deal Naraku’s human self, Onigumo, did; to give them self over to demons so as to have the person they love, fortunately Sesshōmaru was able to save her souls before it was too late for her. So now you know why we didn’t want to risk becoming artificial hanyō.”

                “Yes, I do.” Mizuki said, and the two lapses into silence, “What will you do now Kagome?”

                “I have to protect the Shikon Jewel,” Kagome said, “I haven’t figure out much more than that, I don’t even know where I’m gonna go anymore I had everything all planned with Sesshōmaru.”

                “You are more than welcome to stay here with me.” Mizuki said, “I could definitely use someone that is close to family, the Court won’t be able to argue with my decision because you were Sesshōmaru’s intended.” Just then someone knocked at the door and a servant entered.

                “My apologizes mi’ ladies,” the servant said with a bow, “But Lord Akihito is outside and wishes a word with the Former Lord’s intended, The Shikon Miko.”

                “Wasting no time I see,” Mizuki said straightening up, “Very well he may enter in a few moments as Lady Kagome needs to get ready to accept a visitor, but inform him this Mizuki will be staying for his visit.”

                “Yes, Milady.” The servant said bowing again as he left.

                “Straighten up, Kagome,” Mizuki instructed as was she dragged around the room, “Show this man no weakness; Lord Akihito is High Seat of the Inu Court as well as a seasoned general of the Royal Military.” Kagome didn’t fight it as Mizuki quickly dressed her in a simple Kimono and tied her hair into a high ponytail on her head, Mizuki also quickly glossed her lips and painted her eyes before pinching her cheeks before shoving her into the couch in the sitting area. Kagome straightened in her seat and shifted her features into an unreadable mask as Mizuki sat down beside her doing the exact same thing. Soon there was another knock on the door as a man with long bluish-silver hair pulled in a high ponytail, he had golden eyes like all Inus and one green stripe across his cheeks, noting he was of noble birth.

                “Lord Akihito,” Mizuki acknowledged.

                “Lady Mizuki,” he greeted with a bow before turning to Kagome and bowing again, “It’s an honor to meet you as well, Lady Kagome.”

                “Likewise, Lord Akihito,” Kagome said with a nod of acknowledgement, “May I inquire as to the reason of your visit.”

                “Straight-forward, I see.” Lord Akihito said, “Much like the late Lord Sesshōmaru.”

                “And with almost as little patience as him, I’m afraid.” Kagome said and saw the approving look Mizuki sent her way.

                “Of course, Milady,” Akihito said, “I will get right to the point then, the Court was wondering if there was any chance of you carrying the late Lord’s offspring?”

                “I do not see how that would be any of the Courts business,” Mizuki said stepping in, she was rather upset by his rudeness, “As they had yet to complete the mating they pup would be ineligible for the throne.”

                “In regular circumstances you would be correct, Milady,” Akihito said bowing, “I meant no rudeness or intrusion to Lady Kagome, it is simply that in light of the late Lord’s death we are uncertain how the succession shall go. We had hoped that if Lady Kagome did carry, we may be able to bend the rules and name the pup as his heir.”

                “Then I regret to inform you that is not a possibility,” Kagome said, “Lord Sesshōmaru and myself decided to wait until after the defeat of Naraku to do anything as human’s are impregnated fairly easy compared to demoness’. You will therefore have to think of another solution. I suggest you find one quickly as the West cannot go long without _proper_ leadership.”

                “Of course, Milady.” Akihito said, “I do have one more question.”

                “Then ask.” Mizuki said.

                “We were wondering if there was a way for use the Shikon Jewel to fix things.” Akihito asked.

                “Of course there is the jewels powers are limitless, one must simply wish upon it to have it granted,” Kagome said as if the man was an idiot, “However, I will not because any wish I make while fixing the situation will cause an even more evil and disastrous outcome, is that what you wish to happen to the West?”

                “No Milady.” Akihito said.

                “Good, stop trying to take shortcuts and go find a real solution,” Mizuki said, “We tire of your presence, leave us.”

                “Of course, good day My Ladies.” Akihito bowed and hurried out of the room, as the door closed behind him both woman relaxed.

                “You did very good for a first time,” Mizuki said, “Next time, I would fluctuate your powers a little next time they ask you a stupid question.”

                “I wish it wasn’t a question I hadn’t asked myself a million times while I was alone,” Kagome said, “I wish I could do nothing more than good back in time and fix everything so all my friends were alive and happy.”

                “So why don’t you?” Mizuki asked, “You’ve traveled through time before, why not do it again?”

                “I’ve only ever been able to use the well to reach this time and the time I was born in,” Kagome said, “I’m not even sure how long the well has been around or how it works.”

                “I’m not sure how it works, but it was created by Midoriko,” Mizuki said, “She was a very idealistic girl, she built the well with the intention that would be used to banish evil spirits and demons to the netherworld, leaving only good in this world. As you’ve learned there is always bad, or evil, in this world to balance out the good. Everything must be in balance, it is how yōkai find their life-mate and humans their ‘soul-mate’ as you have called it.”

                “How far back would I have to go though?” Kagome asked, “I know that if I go a little over fifty years ago I would save InuYasha and Kikyo by stopping Naraku from forming, but what if that’s not enough, should I go back and stop the jewel from ever existing? I don’t even have a specific date for when that was.”

                “Nor do I,” Mizuki said, “Human time means very little for demons unless they are watching specific humans, or Hanyō. So I suggest you go back exactly 203 years into the past, it will be shortly before InuYasha’s birth, maybe you will be able to save Tōga and Izayoi so that InuYasha will be able to be raised the way he should have and maybe it will change the way Sesshōmaru sees the world sooner and he can have real happiness sooner. I think it’s a good place to start at least.”

                “I still don’t know if or how to get the well to bring me back in time?” Kagome said.

                “The well works as a bridge between times,” Mizuki said, “That’s why some of the demons that are thrown down it and are not completely dead can heal and come out at a different time. I’m sure if you were to jump down the well with a set time in your mind you would arrive there.”

                “Has anyone ever tried to do this?” Kagome asked.

                “No, it simply a theory at this time,” Mizuki said, “our scholars came up with it but none have been brave enough to actually test it.”

                “Great, Kagome the guinea pig.” Kagome huffed.

                “I don’t know what that is,” Mizuki said, “but you do not have to test the theory either, it was simply an idea. Think over what I said and do as your heart says is right.” Mizuki stood and left Kagome alone to her thoughts.

                Kagome thought over what Mizuki said for two days, before deciding that it was worth a try and that maybe saving everyone would get rid of some of her grief. After informing Mizuki of what she decided she asked her to watch over Shikon Jewel as she didn’t think it would be wise to risk having two in one time period as one was bad enough, Mizuki agreed with her. Kagome changed from her luxurious kimono to her Miko attire, which was the pretty much the same thing Kikyo wore but she had bright sapphire blue hakama as they brought out her eyes, and grabbed her bow and two quivers of arrows. Kagome borrowed A-Un and flew away from the palace, instead of going straight to the well Kagome made a detour to Jinenji’s home so that she could make sure she had all the herbs she might need for a while or if any emergencies popped-up once she arrives, cause she just has this nagging feeling something bad is going to happen once she arrives in the past, that is if she makes it there. Once she got all the herbs she needed she headed to Kaede’s village and told Kaede what she was going to do and was given a few more supplies a priestess may need; afterwards she and A-Un landed in the well clearing and saw that the memorial was completed to her specifications, after saying a silent prayer to her loved ones and a quick good-bye to A-Un Kagome jumped into the well. As she noticed the blue light flare around her she thought “Please let me go back 203 years to just before InuYasha’s born.”

 

Prologue End


	2. Is this the Right Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has successfully used the well to travel even farther back in time - at least she thinks so. But how far as she gone back, is it far enough to save Everyone? InuYasha? His Mother, Izayoi? His father, the Inu no Taishō? Only Time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: InuYasha and all other character are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Only this story plot is mine.

**-*- K -*- A -*- G -*- O -*- M -*- E -*-**

Chapter One – Is This the Right Time?

                Kagome climbed out of the well, and looked around the clearing with was smaller than she remembered it ever being, which was a good thing for several different reasons. First time meant she was in a time she didn’t recognize, and secondly, she was probably farther back in time than she started as the trees meant no one had used then for building anything yet. Her first thought was to find the Goshinboku and head for it because it was only a half mile north from a main road that had been used for hundreds of year before Kagome had originally arrived in the Feudal Era. From the cliff in front of the Goshinboku Kagome saw what looked like an exodus from the village, curious what was happening Kagome ran to cut them off and get some much needed answers.

                “Lady Miko,” the group’s leader, who she guessed was probably the village head but his advanced age and slightly better dress.

                “Hello, sir,” Kagome greeted with a smile and a nod, “Are you the leader of these people?”

                “Yes, my name is Yoshiaki,” the man said.

                “A pleasure, I’m a wandering Miko,” Kagome said, “My name is Kagome, I don’t mean to pry but is something wrong with your village?”

                “Not the village, Lady Kagome.” Yoshiaki said, “About a year ago the terrible dog general fell in love with Lord Setsuna’s youngest daughter, Lady Izayoi, we heard shortly after she had conceived from him. The dog general has protected the lands, but Lady Izayoi is in confinement until she gives birth. Just yesterday Lady Izayoi sent a servant to warn us we needed to leave the area.”

                “I see and why is that?” Kagome asked.

                “Lady Izayoi is due to give birth any day now,” Yoshiaki informed, “Previously the Lord Setsuna refused to give his daughter or the child to the Dog General and had kept the lady secluded where he couldn’t reach her; however when Lady Izayoi went into seclusion there were rumors the Lord Setsuna was finally going to give Lady Izayoi to the Dog general instead of having her marry his man, Takemaru, but two days ago Lord Setsuna died suddenly and General Takemaru increased the guards around Lady Izayoi.”

                “I see so Lady Izayoi’s warning was in fear that the Dog General might attack the village?” Kagome asked.

                “Not specifically, no.” Yoshiaki said, “The villa Lady Izayoi is at is 5 miles’ dog-boar (north-west) of the village and she fears his power may harm us here.”

                “I see, I have one more question,” Kagome said, “How long until there is no moon in the sky?”

                “There will be no moon in on the third night from today.” Yoshiaki answered.

                “I see, the closest village from here is five days’ travel correct?” Kagome asked to which she got an affirmative, “You see one of the gifts the Kami have given me is the sight, it is selective in what is shows me but I use it to stop evil from happening. The dog general’s offspring is to born on the night of no moon, that is also when he will come for Lady Izayoi and his child, you will not be able to travel far enough at this time, but I can promise you safety in your village.”

                “How so Lady Kagome?” Yoshiaki asked.

                “I can place a barrier around the village it will stop any yōkai or their attacks from harming the village,” Kagome said, “The barrier will only last five days and nights before the power will run out but it will keep you all safe from any immediate danger.”

                “What about you Lady Miko?” one of the listening villagers asked.

                “My mission is to go to Lady Izayoi as she is in danger,” Kagome said, “I apologize that I cannot tell you more, but if anyone could tell me how to enter the villa in secret that would be helpful.”

                “There is a hidden entrance that only the servants know of along the western wall that protects the villa,” someone said, “My younger sister is a servant in the villa.”

                “Thank you.” Kagome said as she started leading them back to the village so she could place the temporary barrier around the village. Once she was done she was offered one of the village’s horses so that she could travel faster, she gratefully accepted, thankfully her mother had paid for her to have horseback riding lessons when she was younger.

                Seeing as she knew where she was going, thanks to the whole So’unga incident, hence how she also learned about Izayoi, she took off immediately; it only took her and an hour and a half to reach the villa. She hid the horse where he would not be discovered by the villa guards and snuck her way to the western wall to find the entrance she had been told about. Upon finding it she hid her presence and snuck into the castle, after much dodging of patrols and sneaking around she found Izayoi’s room. She waited until all that was felt in the room was Izayoi and a teeny-tiny demonic aura before making herself known to the princess.

                “Princess Izayoi, my name’s Kagome.” Kagome said startling the young woman, who looked to be about 15 which was younger than Kagome thought she would be. “I know you don’t know me but you have to trust me, for both the sake of your unborn child and yourself. Myōga, don’t you dare try and run now!” Kagome jumped across the room and caught the fleeing flea (hehe).

                “Try it and I’ll purify you, flea.” Kagome threatened when he went to bite her, it was an empty threat but seeing as she was unknown to them Myōga didn’t want to push it. “Good, now like I was saying I’ve come to help.”

                “Help what?” Izayoi asked, “I am safe here with my father’s men until My Lord comes for me, and if anything were to happen Myōga-sama can travel quickly to inform my lord.”

                “I thought I was naïve in my trust of people,” Kagome muttered, “Izayoi-hime, you were told about the increase in guards at the villa? Or the reason why for that matter?”

                “Of course, Takemaru-kun said father sent them because another lord threatened to harm me and my child,” Izayoi said, “They are upset with father for finally acknowledging my marriage to a demon.”

                “He lied,” Kagome said rather bluntly.

                “Takemaru has no reason to lie,” Izayoi argued trying to sit-up, “I’ve known him since we were little kids, his family has served mine for generations.”

                “Lay down, I don’t need you going into labor early.” Kagome scolded pushing her back down, “Now I need you to listen closely to what I’m saying because I’m running short on time and have a lot to do. Takemaru is in love with you, probably has been since you were kids, understand? I’m I correct that he was one of the people highly against your father acknowledging your marriage to Tōga?”

                “Yes, but only because Tōga-sama has yet to mate me.” Izayoi said, “He simple feared my emotions were being played by a demon, but obviously he accepts fathers’ decision.”

                “No, he killed your father two days ago,” Kagome said, “He’s increased the guards around this villa so he can fight Tōga. He wanted your father to terminate your child and marry you off to himself.”

                “No human can stop master.” Myōga cried.

                “I didn’t say he would be successful,” Kagome said, “but with circumstances as they are both Tōga and Takemaru along with the House Setsuna would all perish on the night of no moon, leaving only Izayoi and her child.”

                “You lie!” Izayoi cried.

                “Quiet, I don’t need to get caught by any of your guards,” Kagome said, “though seeing as your only real company from the last month or so has been Myōga they probable think you’ve been talking to yourself anyway and won’t look because they think you’re going mad, plus the fact you’re carrying a half-demon child doesn’t help you case.”

                “Is that why most people have been distant and unnerved around me?” Izayoi asked.

                “Probably, but we’re getting off topic,” Kagome said, “Right now, Tōga is engaging Ryūkotsusei in battle as the dragon challenged his right to lead the West seeing as he took a human mistress.”

                “I’m his wife!” Izayoi said.

                “You have a lot to learn about demon customs,” Kagome said, “first of which is human rules and such don’t apply to them, you’ll be seen as his mistress until he mates you, which he can’t do for about another 6 years.”

                “Master, said he would explain this to her and not to speak of mating.” Myōga cut in.

                “You mean he hasn’t told her about-?” Kagome was cut off my Myōga.

                “Stop, stop, only master may speak of it,” Myōga cried.

                “Fine, it’s probably better this way anyways, less stressful.” Kagome said before turning back to Izayoi, “Anyway, Tōga is fighting right now, but he always visits you on a night with no moon, correct? Takemaru knows this and plans to kill you, your child, and Tōga that night. I’m here to stop that from happening, because I know the outcome.”

                “How do you know?” Izayoi asked.

                “For now let’s just go with the Kami gave me the gift of foresight,” Kagome said. “Anyway as I said, you and your child would survive, only after you had been revived of course, and Tōga and Takemaru would die. So once I have you protected I’m going to aid Tōga, got all that?”

                “I still do not believe Takemaru means me any harm.” Izayoi said.

                “Unrequited love and jealousy can do negative things to the human heart,” Kagome explained, “growing up you and Takemaru were close and as time passed he thought it was a given the two of you would marry, that was his whole motivation about raising in your father’s ranks so quickly, how many other 18-year-old men are generals? He wants you for himself and seeing as he can’t have you, he won’t let anyone else.”

                “What happened to make him think like that?” Izayoi asked with tears, “He was always so kind and gentle.”

                “I’m sure you had noticed a change in him before this but tried to ignore it,” Kagome said, “It’s really no one’s fault, he’s just seen too many horrible things and fell into darkness, he then chose to embrace it instead of fighting it.”

                “But why?” Izayoi asked.

                “I don’t have an answer to that,” Kagome said, “and frankly it’s not my main concern right now, you are.”

                “How do you plan on protecting the princess, Miko?” Myōga asked.

                “My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me not Miko,” Kagome said, “I’m going to place a barrier around her that will keep out any with negative feelings or ill-intentions towards either Izayoi or the child out, now the down side is this may end up keeping everyone away from you because I don’t know if anyone here is actually alright with your choices. The villagers I talked to earlier seemed fine, but it’s my experience that strangers, even unknown Miko, are not given honest opinions about ruling families as they are not trusted, seeing as they could be working for anyone.”

                “I’m sure I can trust everyone in this villa,” Izayoi said, “Even Takemaru, not matter what you say.”

                “Riiight, you’ve been really sheltered,” Kagome said, “Well, your belief in everyone aside, my job is to protect you so that’s what I’ll do. I’ll explain what I’m going to do,” Kagome said as she was digging through her bag, “This sutra is going to power the barrier and as long as it’s not torn apart the barrier will stay in place, I’ll set up a few decoy sutras around the room and hide the real one under Izayoi so it’s safe. Also I’ll leave a shikigami behind to help you incase no one is able to get through the barrier and you go into labor or need something before I return with Tōga.”

                “What about after the child is born?” Myōga asked, “if the situation is as bad as you say with the House Setsuna, where are Milady and her child to go?”

                “The Western Palace.” Kagome said, “Tōga’s going to have to be honest and explain things completely, the fact he hasn’t explained anything to Izayoi is a dishonor to her.”

                “My lord isn’t dishonorable!” Myōga cried, “The Palace is not safe for a human, or hanyō.”

                “I don’t say he was dishonorable, I said he was dishonoring Izayoi by keeping her in the dark about the truth,” Kagome said, “I honestly believe the palace would be the safest place for them, no one would dare try to harm either right under the lord’s nose, plus I know Lady Mizuki will protect them as well.”

                “The young lord does not like his fathers’ choice of a future mate.” Myōga said, “And he’s very dangerous and unpredictable.”

                “I know all about Sesshōmaru,” Kagome scoffed, “He’ll be huffy for a few months than get over himself, he is honorable enough he would never seriously harm a member of his pact, he might be a little aggressive when he helps with training once the child is older, but that’s not for a at least another 100 years, so it’s fine.”

                “I don’t think Milord will agree with this.” Myōga stated.

                “He will,” Kagome said, “But just to be sure I need you to go spy on Takemaru and the soldiers, I want you to leave here as soon as Izayoi here goes into labor. You should reach Tōga and I just before we are preparing to come here. If you leave before the time I said I will purify you, now I’m gonna set up the barrier then leave.” Once Myōga left Kagome turned to Izayoi, “Like I said I’m going to give you the sutra that will hold the barrier in place.”

                “I appreciate your concern,” Izayoi said, “but I really am very safe here.”

                “I’ll tell you what,” Kagome said, “How often does Takemaru visit you?”

                “Every evening after the evening meal.” Izayoi said.

                “All right, I want you to keep the barrier up until after he visits you,” Kagome said, “If he can get through I was wrong and you really are safe, but if when he comes to see you he walks back out of the room in a dazed state you are to keep it up until Tōga and I come through that door on the night of no moon in three nights, agreed?”

                “Takemaru and no one else will be harmed by this barrier?” Izayoi asked.

                “No, it’s even demon safe so Myōga can come through it,” Kagome said, “All it will do is redirect those with ill-thoughts and/or intentions towards you and the child, they’ll walk into the room and then simple leave believing they completed whatever task they came to fulfil; hence the need for my shikigami. She will get you anything you need and stay hidden when she is not needed, she also has battle skills with her dagger in case someone is able to trick the barrier of should you take it down and you become in danger.”

                “Why are you so concerned?” Izayoi asked, “You are a Miko, you have even threatened my yōkai companion, but you are fighting to protect my child – that is half yōkai?”

                “I was wondering when you would ask?” Kagome said, “First off, I only threatened Myōga I have absolutely no plans on actually purifying him or anyone else for that matter, I’d rather solve things peacefully. Second, I judge people on how they act not if they are yōkai, hanyō, or human. Third, I know things about the future and I will make it better, your child has a great future and I’m just here to insure that it happens the right way this time.”

                “What do you mean this time?” Izayoi asked, “I have never had a child before.”

                “I know, but I don’t have time to explain what I meant,” Kagome said, “I promise to explain it once you’re settled in your new home. For now, just trust I’m really here to help, can you do that me? For your baby?”

                “Fine, but as soon as Takemaru enters this room I’m ripping that sutra up,” Izayoi said petulantly, “and I’ll even tell my husband you are trying to scare me away from him.”

                “Hai, Hai,” Kagome said, _‘I guess she does still have some of that haughty princess attitude, even if she is extremely nice and even more naïve than I used to be.’_ “Just keep the sutra until then, I want you protected. You‘ll see after everything is settled that you can trust me and I’ll even bet we can become very good friends, though I’ll be very busy at least the first couple months at least, but I’ll be stopping in to see you often seeing as I can’t let you be the only human in the Moon Palace.”

                “Moon Palace?” Izayoi asked side-tracking Kagome again.

                “It the name of the Western Palace,” Kagome said, “The Eastern Palace is the Sun Palace, the Northern Palace is the Heaven Palace, and the Southern Palace is the Earth Palace. If you’re going to mate Tōga you have to know these things, you’re going to be Lady of the Western Lands, unless you planned on leaving that up to Mizuki.”

                “Who’s Mizuki?” Izayoi asked.

                “An Inu-daiyōkai like Tōga, don’t worry about her right now.” Kagome said getting back on track, “Tōga can explain everything when we get back, which is his job anyway seeing as I’m not part of the pack. Now, back to the barrier, after I activate it no one with ill-intentions towards you will be able to enter your room, the barrier can be broken by tearing the sutra, you have one of my shikigami to assist you if needed, and Myōga is to come get me and Tōga as soon as your water breaks and we will return to your side. However, I know when your son will be born even if Myōga doesn’t come, but Tōga will be extremely mad if he’s not immediately informed.”

                “I will remember all of that.” Izayoi said.

                “Good, I just wanted to go over it one more time,” Kagome said before she started focusing her powers and chanting, soon the room was covered in light pink glow that soon became invisible, “One more thing, as I’m sure you know demons are very deadly, but if I am right about all I have said to you, I want you to make anyone loyal to you get out of the castle once your labor begins.”

                “Tōga has always been kind, loving, and gentle,” Izayoi said.

                “That is because you are his,” Kagome said, “Never try to trick yourself into him being like a human he’s not. No demon is. They are loving and kind only to those important to them, to their enemies they are monsters.”

                “I don’t believe Tōga could be like that,” Izayoi said, “Tōga isn’t like other demons.”

                “If you say so, anyways it not the important part,” Kagome said exasperated, “Just make sure any who can enter your room as gone once your labor starts and if they can’t leave keep them in here with you. For once Tōga arrives any that get in his way to reach you will be killed.” Kagome heard Izayoi start to protest but she just left as she didn’t have any more time to waste on the princess in denial.

**-*- K -*- A -*- G -*- O -*- M -*- E -*-**

                Kagome had left Izayoi around sunset, which seeing as it was December was about 6:30pm. She travelled until about midnight, when she decided she had to stop or she would fall off her horse, she was nowhere near as close to Tōga as she had wanted to be, seeing as travel by horse though quick wasn’t as good as if she was traveling with her old group. Locating a cave she went in search of enough dry sticks to build a fire large enough to last a few hours so she could sleep a little without the fear of freezing to death.

                Kagome woke up just before sunrise and after a quick meal of dried meal and some berries she had in her bag she continued on her way, a little after noon she reached a village about a 20-minute ride from where Tōga was fighting Ryūkotsusei, after trading her horse for a new one she took off as fast as the horse could carry her though the snow, which seeing as she was on the border of the North and West was pretty deep. Once reaching the canyon Kagome saw a large dog demon, that was a little bigger than she remembered Sesshōmaru being and the demon yōkai was also slightly stronger as well, Ryūkotsusei was the same as she remembered from when InuYasha confronted him, minus the scar above his heart which wasn’t there, yet.

                “Shit.” Kagome cursed seeing Tōga had claw marks across his left side, where Ryūkotsusei had gotten a couple swipes in, and was limping where his right hide leg had been dislocated. She fired a couple purifying arrows at Ryūkotsusei. “I guess I got here just in time.” Ryūkotsusei had backed off a little bit to reassess the situation and Tōga jumped at Kagome with a snarl, which scared the horse she was on causing her to fall off and the horse to run away.

                “Thanks for that you ungrateful dog,” Kagome growled as she picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off, once she was upright she sent a glare that rivalled Sesshōmaru’s at Tōga, “You know most people say ‘thank you’ when they receive help, not snarl at them.” Tōga’s responds was to growl menacingly at her, “Hai, Hai, the great Lord of the West doesn’t need help,” Kagome waved him off flippantly, “Just shift into your humanoid form so I can actually speak to you, I have something important to say about Izayoi and your unborn pup.” After a moment Kagome felt Tōga’s yōki start to shift and saw his form start to change. Soon there standing in front of her was the most gorgeous demon she had ever laid her eyes on, he was more masculine in his features than his sons who appeared to favor their mother, he was also slightly taller and more muscular than Sesshōmaru had been, but you could see laugh lines need his eyes like InuYasha used to have saying he had a friendlier disposition than Sesshōmaru’s normal stoic persona.

                “If you are done gawking at me Miko you will speak of my wife and pup or risk my wrath.” Tōga stated.

                “Sorry, I was… never mind,” Kagome stuttered before taking a deep breath and continuing, “I don’t have time to give you the full story, but the short version is I have some knowledge of the future and you, Izayoi, and your unborn pup were all in danger and still are unless you accept my help with Ryūkotsusei.”

                “I need no assistance, and you will explain what this danger is.” Tōga said.

                “You’ll learn quick, Tōga, that I don’t take orders well,” Kagome said, “Now put your pride aside so that I can help you with the stupid dragon so you can make it out of this fight alive. Because if you die so will Izayoi and your pup, and even if you survive the fight and rescue them, you’ll die in the process and leave them to fight to survive.”

                “Miko you would do well to address me with respect,” Tōga growled, “What do you know, that I do not?”

                “I’ll let that one slide but my name is Kagome,” Kagome said, “Like I said I know the future, or at least the most possible future. I will explain it more after Ryūkotsusei is defeated and sealed. By the way do you know how to use the Backlash Wave yet?”

                “How do you know of Tessaiga’s attack?” Tōga asked as he touched the swords.

                “I know all about Tessaiga and Tenseiga, including the real reasons you had them created,” Kagome said, “though Tessaiga can and will be so much more than you thought it would be, but that’s not for a couple hundred years. You never answered my question.”

                “I am unable to use that move at this time.” Tōga said.

                “Okay, so we’ll have to think of something else,” Kagome mused, “I guess I can send some low powered purifying arrows at him, they won’t stop him but they will weaken him enough that you can seal him for now and hopefully you won’t suffer any more serious injuries. Plus, if you’re quick enough I’ll have time to heal you before we leave for Izayoi and InuYasha.”

                “Who is this InuYasha?” Tōga asked.

                “Your unborn pup, that is what you choose to name him, isn’t it?” Kagome said.

                “It was one of the names I was thinking of, but it wasn’t definite until I see my pup.” Tōga said.

                “Right,” Kagome said with a shrug, “So do you agree with what I had said.”

                “It was an agreeable plan, though I plan to destroy the dragon for attempting to not only take my lands but my mate as well,” Tōga said, “You may assist in weakening him but I will see him destroyed.”

                “You have to settle with sealing him to the canyon wall,” Kagome said, “I get that he offended you but he will be needed in the future as a test of strength for your newest pup, he will be defeated just not now and not by you directly. I can guarantee Mizuki will understand, as a matter-of-fact didn’t she tell you you should just sent him on his way for now so you could focus on Izayoi?”

                “You know more than any vision of the future or past could show.” Tōga said.

                “I do, and I’m here to fix the things that shouldn’t have and didn’t need to happen.” Kagome said.

                “Fine, I will spare the dragon for now,” Tōga said, “but you shall stay on the sidelines and only assist if things get dire.”

                “Hai,” Kagome agreed, “Looks like our time is up anyway and that the dragon has realized I’m only a danger to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting on AO3, so I apologize for any mistakes. Also please leave comments to tell me what you think of this story. Also, I'm sorry in advance that my updating will be sporadic.


End file.
